Choices
by IWillSurvive1994
Summary: Tom and Sam have been married for fifteen years, they have a seventeen year old daughter by the name of Camilla who is set to follow her parents into a career of medicine, Camilla's and Marcus's relationship seems soild for the time being. but what happens when Marcus turns voilent and Camilla's the target for his anger. will she seek help from her parents?.
1. Chapter 1

Choices.

" I thought you wanted to meet him, you keep banging on about wanting to get to know him so I invite him over for dinner and you kick off seriously I cannot win," Camilla shouted. Tom rolled his eyes as his teenage daughter began to storm off upstairs and he heard the door slam shut afterwards causing the house to shake "What have I told you about slamming that bloody door!" Tom shouted upstairs but he suddenly heard the noise of music coming from upstairs and he knew that she wouldn't have heard him. Tom looked at Sam, who in return looked at him

"Well we did say the other night that it would be nice to get to know Marcus you can't say we didn't "Sam said talking about her daughter's steady boyfriend. "I know but I didn't actually think it would be so soon, I mean I still say he's too old for her" Tom exclaimed. He knew that Marcus was four years older then his seventeen year old daughter.

"Tom he's only twenty one" Sam exclaimed looking at her husband. "That's not the point he's still too old for her, she's barely an adult and she's with a much older guy" Tom said and Sam shook her head "you know where she gets it from don't you, older men?" Sam said smiling knowing full well that her daughter had inherited her likeness for older men. You mean Tom was only a few years older then Sam.

"That's not the point you see me and you were made for each other, Camilla doesn't even know the meaning of love and she's already in a long term relationship" Tom stated simply, "She's happy isn't that the main thing? And anyway from what she's told me of this Marcus guy he seems pretty decent" Sam said, not that she had actually met her daughters boyfriend but he did seem like a nice guy and did treat her daughter well.

"Have you met him?" Tom exclaimed looking at his wife "no I haven't but he does seem a nice guy Tom I know that really the problem lies with the fact that Camilla has grown up and you're struggling to accept that your daughter is no longer your little girl" Sam said and Tom shook his head "that's not it at all. "He stated trying to defend himself.

"Sure, sure "Sam said smirking before she chose to go upstairs and better sort things out with her daughter. Sam got to her feet and Tom looked at her "where are you going?" he asked and Sam looked at him "I'm going to patch things up with our daughter, and then we can talk about this whole dinner thing. Tom I don't think she's going to stop seeing Marcus anytime soon I suggest you just suck it up" Sam said and Tom sighed as he watched his wife head upstairs and to they're daughter's room. Sam knocked on the door once

"Go away!" Camilla exclaimed still frustrated with her father. "Camille. It's me" Sam said using her daughter's pet name, and she was allowed to enter her daughter's bedroom. "Mum, why's he being so ridiculous?" Camilla asked on about her father. "he's just trying to protect you sweetie, you know your dad wants nothing more for you to be happy, he's just looking out for you like all dads do when it comes to they're daughter" Sam explained. "But I am happy. I'm happy with Marcus, I just wish Dad would see it that way" Camilla explained and Sam nodded "I know you do darling, hopefully when dad meets Marcus he may approve. Now have you finished your university application?" Sam asked, her daughter was planning a career in medicine like her parents.

"Not exactly "Camilla admitted. "I can help you if you like "Sam suggested and Camilla nodded "Please if you wouldn't mind" Sam shook her head

"Of course not I don't mind" Sam said and they got started on the application form. You see Sam and Tom had been saving up to pay for Camilla's uni funds they had wanted to do this so she wouldn't have to have a student loan to pay for the fees. And find herself up to the eyeballs in debt.

* * *

><p>About an hour later Tom had been downstairs and he noticed that Sam hadn't returned from they're daughters bedroom so he went to investigate and he noticed that Sam and Camilla were talking and filling in forms. So Tom chose to leave them to it but Camilla spotted her father. "Dad" she said and Tom turned back on his heel. "Yes sweetheart?" Tom said. "I know you're only looking out for me, but really Dad I'm happy with Marcus and I wish you would just see it that way and I hope when you meet him. He will finally have your approval and I'm sorry for arguing with you" Camilla said and Tom nodded. "Its fine sweetheart you know I'm only looking out for you right?" Tom said and Camilla nodded "Mum explained "she said and Tom looked at Sam and smiled. "Well mum always knows best" Tom said of his wife.<p>

Shortly later "So what are my two favourite girls doing?" Tom said looking at his wife and daughter "filling in my application form for Uni" Camilla answered him and Tom nodded "oh right" he said and he smiled. "Yeah mum came to help me, you can too. Help me chose which side of medicine I should go for paediatrics or emergency " Camilla stated

"You should go for paediatrics it's the best work out there "Tom said simply and Sam rolled her eyes. Soon enough the married couple began debating over who had the best job and Camilla rolled her eyes as she watched her parents have one of they're discussions that could well last long into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mum," Camilla asked and Sam snapped her head up "yes sweetie?" Sam asked "can I ask you something?" Camilla asked and Sam nodded "of course sweetie, fire away " Sam said and Camilla shook her head "not while dads in the room" she asked and Tom sighed before he left the room and closed the door behind him "So Camille, what's the matter?" Sam asked, Camilla took a deep breath "this is embarrassing but does it you know hurt " Camilla asked and Sam looked at her daughter confused "does what hurt?" Sam asked.

Camilla cleared her throat "does it hurt when a man inserts his penis into you?" Camilla asked and Sam was shocked "I didn't think you and Marcus were sexually active " Sam said shocked and Camilla shook her head "no, no we're not, I was just wondering you know when I know what to expect so does it hurt?" Camilla asked, Sam sighed

"no it shouldn't hurt if you're aroused enough, or as it's commonly called if your excited, when you become aroused you produce lubricant which makes the penis be able to slip in easily , but always make sure you're aroused first and make sure you always use protection " Sam explains and Camilla nodded

"Thanks mum you know I couldn't ask dad that he would burst a vein in his brain if he thought me and Marcus were sleeping together " Camilla said and Sam laughed "that you got right now is that everything?" Sam asked and Camilla nodded "thanks mum " Camilla said and Sam smiled "anytime sweetie " Sam told her daughter before she left the room, and headed down stairs she greeted Tom in the lounge

"What did Camille want?" Tom asked and Sam shook her head "nothing much really just girl talk nothing to worry about " Sam said and Tom nodded.

"That's good then, actually I'm quiet looking forward to meeting this Marcus Guy " Tom admitted and Sam smiled "that's a good thing Tom I'm sure we will both love Marcus,he makes Camille happy anyway " Sam said

"Just like you make me happy" Tom said and Sam smirked "come here you big softie " she said and Sam lent up placing a kiss to her husbands lips.

Meanwhile upstairs Camilla was just getting ready to go to bed when she heard her phone ring and saw Marcus flash up on screen

"Hey babe " he greeted when she answered the phone "hey " she replied "sorry did I I wake you?" Marcus asked, his voice apologetic "no I was awake, just going to bed " Camilla told him "oh okay, I just wanted to call you to say goodnight " he said and he could feel Camilla's smile on the other end "now aren't you the cutest" Camilla said smiling, she had the best boyfriend

"I suppose I should let you go to sleep and I will see you tomorrow " Marcus told her "yes you will and make sure you bring your parents, mum and dad want to meet them" Camilla told him

"I shall, sleep tight my sweet heart and I will see you tomorrow" Marcus said, "I love you Marcus Benson" Camilla told him "and I love you too Camille Kent " Marcus said "night night my baby girl " Marcus said and they hung up at the same time.

"Night mum and dad!" Camilla shouted down, "night sweetheart" Sam and Tom said together, Camilla turned off her lamp and soon fell asleep, Tom and Sam soon went to bed also.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Sam was awake first and she left Tom sleeping for an extra half an hour before they would both have to up for work, you see in the fifteen years that Sam and Tom had been both been married, they had both made it to consultant posts at work, Sam being a consultant in emergency medicine and Tom leading consultant in paeds.

Sam headed downstairs to boil the kettle and make the coffees, Sam was just adding sugar to hers and toms when Camilla made an appearance "morning " she said yawning and Sam smiled "morning sweetie " Sam said and she watched as her daughter yawned again.

"You better get used to the early mornings when you start uni" Sam stated and Camilla rolled her eyes "don't remind me, actually mum " Camilla asked and Sam raised an eyebrow "yes sweetie?" She asked "you know when I get to my F1 year can I do it at Holby?" Camilla asked and Sam nodded "I'm not sure that would be a problem,you'll be based on AAU, Keller and Darwin though not the ED " Sam said

"Those are the wards upstairs right?" Camilla asked and Sam nodded, Camilla had heard of her parents talking about the wards upstairs but she had so far seen just the ED Because that's where she would find her parents,

"You haven't said what Marcus is planning on doing, what's his ambition?" Sam asked wanting to know about the mystery boyfriend of her daughter

"He wants to become a barrister " Camilla told her mum, "that's a good ambition, he's going to have to work hard for it " Sam said and Camilla nodded "do you think dad will approve of his career choice?" Camilla asked taking her coffee

"Will Dad approve of what?" Tom said making an appearance, and Sam handed him his coffee, "me and Camille were talking about Marcus's career prospects he wants to become a barrister " Sam said filling Tom in.

"Oh, wow really " Tom said looking at his daughter "yeah he's really set on it. It's not surprising when his parents are both lawyers so really he's following them in footsteps just a different aspect of law " Camilla said and she looked at her dad and it seemed Tom approved.

"You've met his parents?" Tom added and Camilla nodded "I've been to his parents before they're lovely " Camilla said, she had also been to Marcus's apartment too but only Sam knew this because Tom would have a fit if he knew.

"Well I'm hoping to meet Marcus soon and his parents " Tom said and Camilla nodded "Marcus rang me last night, we were thinking about this Friday for the dinner thing " Camilla suggested "Fridays fine with us " Sam said knowing full well that she and Tom worked the same shifts and knew that they could get off early,

"Good, I will let him know when I see him " Camilla told them, "what are his parents called?" Tom asked curiously "Michael and Rosie Benson " Camilla told her father and she watched as Toms face went white as a sheet.

"Dad?" Camilla asked, "dad?" She said again and Tom snapped back to reality "is everything okay?" She asked and Tom nodded at once "of course everything's fine " he smiled weakly, he hadn't heard that name for years, he never thought he would ever have any contact with her again.


	4. Chapter 4

"Right come on guys we're going to be late" Sam noted as she looked at the clock and realised that hers and tom's shifts were about to start, Tom quickly ate his toast and held one slice in his hand while Camilla slipped on her coat and placed her bag onto her shoulder and the kents were soon out of the door. Camilla had planned a day in the library to do some studying as her exams were coming up and Sam and Tom had told her to throw in as much revision as possible even know they knew they're daughter would pass with flying colours like she always did. But still they asked her to revision whenever she could.

"Camille have you got everything books and stuff?" Sam asked and Camilla nodded. "You can drop me off in town mum, I'm meeting Marcus we're going to do some studying" Camilla explained and Tom looked at his daughter "as long as that's all you're doing "he said and Camilla stuck her tongue out at her father. Sam soon arrived at the spot where she was dropping Camilla off and as soon as she got out of the car and they said they're goodbyes Sam soon drove off to the hospital. And Camilla headed not in the direction of the library but the block of flats to Marcus's. she knew it was wrong to lie to her parents that she was going to be studying but Camilla really wanted some alone time with Marcus. And the only place they could have that "alone time" was his flat without they're parents breathing down they're necks.

She pressed the flat number on the stack and Marcus buzzed her in pretty quickly and she was allowed to enter his flat. She headed to the front door which he always left unlocked for her so she wouldn't have to knock and allowed herself in, "Hey I'm here " she said. Marcus stuck his head outside of the room "Hey Babe I will be with you in just a second" Marcus said smiling as he quickly threw on a shirt. And left the bedroom. He met Camilla in the lounge of the flat. He looked at her and then he noticed the bag she had brought, he sighed quietly. He hoped at finally while they were alone that they could finally… but he assumed that her parents had encouraged her to study and that's probably what she had planned anyway, Marcus sat down beside her and he smiled wrapping his arm around her waist.

"You know when you said you could come around here and study I didn't think you meant literally" Marcus joked looking at her books. Camilla looked up "what else did you have in mind?" Camilla asked and Marcus raised an eyebrow. "I was hoping we could.. You know seeing as we don't have a lot of time alone together "Marcus said and Camilla realised what he was on about. "Marcus we've talked about this… I'm not ready. Not for that anyway I thought we were taking this slowly" she asked and Marcus nodded "we are… just never mind" he admitted and Camilla looked at him and he smiled "It's just I'm ready, but if you're not then its okay we don't have to rush anything I can wait" he said and Camilla nodded.

"Its just I've never felt like this before and well I'm not sure how I'm supposed to feel. Because it will be my first time and I'm not sure what to expect" she admitted and Marcus looked at her before taking her hands into his "its okay, we can wait. Until the moment's right and we're both ready okay" he said and she nodded before she leant in and kissed him. He kissed her back softly before pulling away and he smiled at her.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Sam and Tom had arrived at the hospital within ten minutes of they're shifts starting "God I thought we would have made it on time this morning" tom said changing out of his clothes "well we did, we managed it in ten minutes" Sam said and Tom nodded "lets try to make it fifteen minutes yeah?" he asked and Sam nodded. Before she noticed Tom still had butter on his lower lip and she couldn't help the giggle that escaped her.<p>

"What's so funny?" he exclaimed. "you've got something on your lip come here" Sam said and she closed the gap between them, instead of wiping the butter away with her finger, she used her tongue to do the job instead before she went to pull away but Tom stopped her closing the gap between them.

They were stud like this for ten minutes a full blown make out session when someone coughed before they broke apart embarrassed. "Now that you've both finished eating each others faces there's been an RTC in one of the main roads in Holby, multiple cars involved along with paeds cases so Tom you're needed on site and so are you Sam because of chest trauma" Louise told them and Sam and Tom nodded

"Dixie and Jeff are both waiting for you, you've got ten minutes to change "Louise told them and she left the married couple to change., "now where were we before Louise interrupted us?" Tom grinned cheekily. "Tom, it'll be on your case if the chest trauma dies because I couldn't get there on time. Would you like to explain that one away to the family?" Sam said and Tom sighed before they got ready to meet Jeff and Dixie in the ambulance bay.

"I hope when I'm married for fifteen years that I'm still happily in love as ever like Sam and Tom are " Louise said as she made her way back to reception. "How come?" Noel asked. "I found them in the staffroom snogging each others faces off" she said and Noel roll his eyes "You never know you might find Mr Right" he said and Louise rolled her eyes "Pretty sure my Mr Right is stuck in a tree" she stated simply


	5. Chapter 5

It was soon Friday the week had pretty much flown by after Wednesday as it usually does so. Sam and Tom had gone out for a date night leaving Camilla in on her own, they knew they could trust they're daughter to be home alone, she was not only old enough but was more responsible not to do anything stupid while they went out. Tom was cooking the meal for this evening Sam had brought herself a dress suit something you wouldn't usually see Sam wear on a daily basis but she wanted to make a good impression should Marcus's and Camilla's relationship would survive the meeting of parents.

Tom was secretly panicking, he hadn't told Sam about his connection with Marcus's mother. It might not even be the same woman he thought, he hadn't spoken to her for many years and truthfully he had forgotten what she looked like. He couldn't even remember the sound of her voice. What she sounded like and truthfully he wasn't going to know until later on this evening whether his panic was for nothing, "Tom?" Sam said and Tom was removed from his thoughts "Yeah?" he asked "You're rather quiet. Something on your mind?" Sam asked and Tom shook his head "No, why would there be?" he said all too quickly but it seemed that Sam believed him, "What are you cooking tonight?" she asked Tom looked up "You'll just have to see, "he stated and Sam nodded

The afternoon soon flew by and it was now nearly time, Tom was making the last preparations for the meal. While Sam helped Camilla to get ready for this evening, and just after seven o clock, there was a knock at the door. Camilla stopped in her tracks before Sam looked at her daughter "you look fine" she said and Camilla nodded still nervous about her boyfriends parents coming around for dinner. "Well answer the door then, its not going to open itself is it?" Tom called from the kitchen and Sam sighed before she went to the door. She was greeted by a young man no older then twenty as he looked. He held a bunch of flowers "Are these for me? You shouldn't have" Sam joked and Marcus nodded his head before he held out his hand. "It's nice to finally meet you Mrs Kent "Marcus spoke with some poshness to his voice.

"Call me Sam and its nice to meet you at last Marcus, " Sam nodded and she allowed Marcus to walk in and join Camilla in the lounge, just when another car pulled up behind Marcus's and a man and woman got out and locked the car. "Lets get this over and done with shall we?" Michael asked his wife. "Michael this is important for Marcus's sake at least try to make an effort we don't have to like them" Rosie muttered to her husband before they reached the front door. "I take it you are Mrs Kent? Camilla's mother?" Michael asked and Sam nodded "that's me, but you can call me Sam" Sam told him. Michael took out his hand. "I'm Michael Benson and this is my wife Rosie. And Marcus is our son" Michael said and he shook hands with Sam, before Sam closed the front door behind them,

* * *

><p>Sam led them into the lounge where Marcus and Camilla were. "You have a very nice home Mrs Kent" Marcus said and Sam looked at him "thank you but please call me Sam" Sam told him again. And Marcus smiled. It wasn't long before Tom joined them in the lounge<p>

"Dinner will be served shortly" Tom announced before he noticed they had company "I'm Tom, Tom Kent and Camilla's father" he introduced himself. "Michael" Michael said shaking his hand and it was that moment Rosie and Tom met each others eyes.

"Thomas Kent?" Rosie asked unsure of herself "that would be me, long time no see eh Rosie?" Tom said before he noticed both Sam and Camilla looking at him both clearly wanting an explanation. Oh what a night it was going to be…


	6. Chapter 6

"It must be about ten years since we last spoke to each other and I wouldn't have thought the Tom Kent that I knew back in the day would now be married and have a child" Rosie said looking at Tom. "Yes well, people change and people grow up" Tom said quickly before he looked at Sam who was still wanting an explanation to how her husband knew the mother of her daughters boyfriend. Remembering that they were supposed to be having dinner. Tom announced that dinner was ready and they should all take they're seats around the dinning table.

"So, how do you and Tom know each other?" Sam asked curiously as she took a seat next to her daughter. Marcus was sat the other side of Camilla. "I and Tom go back a long way, "Rosie said and Sam nodded silently. "its just Toms never mentioned you before, and we had no idea that you both knew each other" Sam said and Rosie rolled her eyes "Well if my darling son and your daughter hadn't have happened to found each other then we probably would have never met and me and Tom's paths would never have crossed" Rosie said

Before Tom walked back into the lounge and he brought in a bottle of wine "I wasn't sure whether you guys were vegetations or not so we're having something light and simple if that's okay" Tom said and Michael and Rosie nodded "Of course that's fine with us" Rosie answered and Tom nodded. Trying not to make eye contact.

"Excuse me for a moment" Sam said and she got up to her feet and left the lounge before she headed into the kitchen closing the door behind her. "Tom what the hell why didn't you tell me about Rosie?" Sam asked and Tom raised an eyebrow. "There's nothing to tell "he said quickly.

"Tom, how do you know each other?" Sam asked this time with more serious to her tone "We met at university and we were together for a couple of years, and she fell pregnant.." Tom said and the sheer horror on Sam's face. "You mean…" she said and Tom nodded "there's a possibility that Marcus may well be my son. But Rosie made it perfectly clear that I was to have nothing to do with them, and to be frank at that time I wasn't ready to be a father so it made sense. But I swear I had no idea until tonight that he might be my son "Tom said and Sam sighed.

"What are we going to do? We can't tell Camilla this" Sam said and Tom shook his head "there's only one thing we can do, we spilt them up" Tom said and Sam shook her head. "But what if it turns out he's not actually your son? And we spilt them up for no reason?" Sam asked and Tom shook his head "it's better to be safe then sorry" Tom told her and Sam nodded before she left the kitchen and headed back into the lounge.

* * *

><p>The evening passed quickly and it was time for Marcus, Rosie and Michael to leave "we should be getting off, its getting late, but thank you for a nice evening. " Michael said and Sam and Tom nodded "its our pleasure. We should do this again sometime" Sam said as convincingly as she could. Rosie and Michael saw themselves out and so did Marcus after he said goodbye to Camilla and kissed her on the cheek before he left<p>

Sam signalled to Tom and he nodded "Camille.." Tom said and his daughter looked up at him . "Yes dad" she asked and Tom cleared his throat "darling me and your mum have been talking and we think its best you don't see Marcus again" Tom said and Camilla looked up at her father "what? I thought you liked him" she said.

"We do, I do" Tom said but he knew his daughter wasn't going to give up that easily. "then why, what's the problem Dad if it's the age thing then I'm sick of it, there's only a four year age gap between us and we're happy" Camilla said. "I'm sorry darling I don't want you seeing him again" Tom said with more seriousness to his tone.

"No, no not till you give me a valid reason. Mum whys he being like this!" Camilla asked looking at her mum . "Your dads right Camille. You've got your exams coming up and you don't want to be distracted from focusing on your career there's always time for romance when you've completed uni and your training. "Sam said

"But I love him!" Camilla exclaimed. Tears nearly falling down her cheeks.

"Love? You don't even know the meaning of the word. You're just in some silly crush that will eventually burst and you will realise that you never loved him in the first place" Tom said.

"Yeah because this hasn't got anything to do with me and Marcus at all, this is about you and his mother, Dad get over yourself you had a fling years ago, so what move on" Camilla said raising her voice. "this has got nothing to do with me and Rosie" Tom exclaimed "Oh really that's why you spent the whole night glaring into each others eyes, flirting like two school kids get real dad" Camilla said

"You're going to spilt up with him and that's final!" Tom shouted. "No, not till you admit you're acting bang out of order. Because you don't want to face up to seeing one of your ex's again" Camilla said and without warning, and meaning, Tom slapped his daughter across the face. The sheer horror among Sam's face

Camilla placed her hand to her cheek moments after where her dad's hand had come into contact with her cheek. "Camille.." Tom said "No, Dad, no" Camilla said before she ran upstairs. Slamming the bedroom behind her


	7. Chapter 7

"Well you handled that one well didn't you" Sam said looking at Tom, "Sam I don't know what came over me... I..." Tom said but Sam shook her head "You brought this one on yourself. " Sam stated simply and Tom hung his head in shame, he really had no idea what had come over him, he never thought he was capable of hitting a woman even if it was his own daughter. She of all people didn't deserve it. It was an argument. An argument that had ended badly. Too badly if you were honest.

Tom sighed before he chose to go upstairs and he slowly approached his daughter's bedroom. He paused for a moment placing an ear to the door and listen in, he heard what sounded like crying, sobbing nearly and it broke his heart to hear his own daughter cry, and knowing that the last thing his daughter would want is her father making some excuse about why he hit her. Then again there wasn't a reason. There wasn't an excuse it was simply unacceptable.

"Camille I know I'm the last person you want to see right now, I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me I really don't. it wasn't done intentionally I'm so sorry darling I hope you can forgive me and I'm going to leave you alone now so you can have some space and I don't blame you for being angry. I'm angry myself for hurting you, but know I will always love you no matter what" Tom said before he walked away from his daughter's bedroom,.

After Tom was gone. Camilla picked up her phone taking it off charge before she scanned her contacts and texted Marcus. "Marcus can I stop yours for a few days?" she typed before she hit send and waited for a few minutes before her phone buzzed. She quickly opened the text "of course you can. What's wrong babe?" he replied and she quickly opened a new message "Argument with Dad. Don't want to talk about it. I just need somewhere stay for a few days" and hit send and Marcus quickly replied. "Okay, you can tell me all about it yeah? And where shall I meet you, its late and its dark x" he replied.

"Green Cross?" she suggested and Marcus replied "Okay ill see you there" he replied and Camilla smiled. Before she got up and began to pack a bag with some clothes and taking her phone charger with her. once her bag was packed, she placed it over her shoulder and headed downstairs, Tom noticing this "where do you think you're going lady?" he said noticing her bag

"I'm going to stay with a friend for a few days" Camilla said

"You're not going anywhere until we've sorted things out" he stated and Camilla shook her head "I think we've done enough sorting for one night don't you think?" she said pointing to her cheek

"Camille.." Tom said

"Don't, don't call me that" Camilla snapped before Sam noticed and heard her daughters voice "Camille?" Sam said looking at her daughter and noticing that her daughter had a bag with her "I'm going to stay with a friend for a few days" Camilla told Sam. who nodded "that's fine" Sam said "the hell its not, she's not going anywhere" Tom said but Sam looked at him "I think you've done enough for one evening. And if Camilla wants to stay with a friend, then she can" Sam said and Tom realised that Sam was angry with him too. He didn't blame her.

"Fine" he said and Sam nodded "come on. I'll drop you off sweetie" Sam said taking hold of Camilla's bag. "oh and Tom, you're sleeping on the couch. " Sam stated as she slammed the door shut behind her. "Thanks mum" Camilla told her "anytime sweetheart, so where you staying?" Sam asked "Marcus's" Camilla replied "and I intend to stay there until dad realises that he's acting completely and utterly out of character and that he overreacted" Camilla said. Sam sensed that now wasn't the time to argue with her daughter so she left it.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam had dropped Camilla off and she had waited for Marcus to turn up before she left her daughter as it was getting late and it was more dark then usual. Sam soon made her way home after she had dropped her daughter off and headed home letting herself into the house as she did so. It was rather quiet before she popped her head around the door to the lounge and she saw a duvet and pillow from upstairs and she was glad Tom had taken her word about sleeping on the couch not that Sam was going to forgive her husband just yet, for hitting they're daughter no Tom deserved the silent treatment and that's what he was going to get.

Sam made her way upstairs as she heard the downstairs toilet flush and she made her way into hers and Tom's bedroom. Closing the door behind her as she did so. She looked at the double bed. In all the fifteen years they had been married they had never once not slept in the same bed together so tonight was going to be odd. Very odd indeed for the both of them.

Meanwhile across town Camilla placed her bag down next to the sofa and was snuggled up against Marcus. "So you going to tell me what you rowed about with your father?" Marcus asked and Camilla shook her head "I don't want to talk about it to be honest. "She said and Marcus shook his head "you seemed pretty upset when we met up" he said and he took her hand into his own and squeezed it gently knowing that he was waiting.

"We argued about you. Dad wants me to break up with you. Long story short and he –" Camilla stopped herself, she looked up and saw Marcus looking at her. "What did your dad do?" Marcus asked. "I'm not sure whether I should tell you.." Camilla admitted but Marcus shook his head "babe, you can tell me anything" he said and Camilla sighed "Dad slapped me across the face. " Camilla said and Marcus was shocked. "He hit you" he managed and Camilla nodded "it was my fault I provoked him" she said and Marcus shook his head "there's no excuse for that babe. Whether he's your dad or not. There is no excuse" Marcus said and he squeezed her hand with his and he kissed her forehead.

Camilla sighed before she buried her head into Marcus's arms and he wrapped them around her. She soon snuggled up next to him. "It's late, we should both be getting to bed" he said and Camilla sighed. "Fine. But I'm sleeping with you" she said and Marcus raised an eyebrow and Camilla rolled her eyes "not that kind of sleeping" she said and Marcus sighed.

* * *

><p>The next morning it took a while for Camilla to realise where she was, she soon felt arms wrap around her stomach and she looked up and saw Marcus looking down on her and smiling "morning babe" he said smiling and Camilla smiled slightly "sorry for crashing here last night I just need to-" she said but Marcus cut her off as he placed a kiss to her lips before he pulled away "you don't need to explain to me. You fell asleep last night and I moved you up here. We slept together not in the obvious way though " he said and Camilla nodded. "I'm ready" she said surprising him. "Babe are you sure I don't want to rush you into something you might regret" Marcus said and Camilla nodded "I'm ready last night made me realise I am ready. " she said and Marcus nodded "alright then" he said smiling.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

"Sam." Tom said but he got nothing in response, "Sam please this is important I'm going to find out for once and for all if Marcus is my son" Tom told her and Sam raised an eyebrow "How are you going to do that?" Sam asked and Tom raised an eyebrow

"Well I know that Marcus has a booked blood test" Tom said and Sam shook her head "Tom if you think you're going to do what I think you're going to do then you're taking a massive risk. You can't interfere with someone else's medical..." Sam said trying to reason

"Do you want me to find out whether he's my son, whether our daughter has been dating her half brother all this time? Do you want to know in case they do something stupid? It's only a matter of time before them..." Tom said and Sam realised that Tom had a point, they needed to know, and Tom needed to know whether or not he had a son.

Meanwhile across town Camilla was in the bathroom she looked in the mirror not long after her shower and looked at her cheek from where her dads hand had touched her, the swelling and the redness had since gone down, but there was still a slight finger print on her cheek. She felt her eyes fill with tears as she remembered what had happened.

She loved her father, she always had. They were pretty close and he had partly inspired her ambition to follow into a career of medicine that and her mother. Even know that Camilla was taking emergency medicine instead of paediatrics her father had been incredibly supportive of her career choice. Tom wasn't bothered by the fact that she had chosen her mothers career over his.

There was a knock on the door which brought Camilla out of her thoughts, wrapped in just a towel. She unlocked the door and Marcus looked her up and down before he grinned cheekily. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked and all he got back was a simple nod off the head "I told you, I was ready didn't I?" she said and Marcus nodded. She held out her hand and he took it. Before he led her into his bedroom, she closed the door behind him.

* * *

><p>"Camille I know your upset with your father but this is important you need to answer your phone, please darling" Sam said before she hung up and placed her phone down in frustration. "voicemail." Sam said and Tom shook his head "where is she? Sam this is important. She needs to know the truth, that he maybe her brother. Where is she Sam?" Tom said and Sam paused. "Sam..." Tom said impatiently<p>

"She's staying at his flat." Sam admitted and Tom was shocked. "He has a flat? How long have you known this I was under the assumption that he still lived with his parents..." Tom admitted and Sam shook her head "no he owns his own flat and I know Camille's been there before." Sam said and Tom was furious.

"And you didn't think to tell me…" Tom exclaimed. And Sam shook her head "well I never thought there was a chance it would turn out he could be your son and anyway Camille said she wasn't ready to take that step" Sam said. Just as her phone pinged. She typed in her pass code and her face turned to white like a sheet.

"Sam, what is it?" Tom said looking at his wife. "Sam..." he said before Sam dropped her phone which Tom caught in his hands. He realised that it was on instagram and he looked at his daughter's last photo. It was of her and Marcus. In what appeared to be a double bed.

"no.,.. no she hasn't.." was all he could mange. He needed to get over there now. But it looked like the unthinkable had already happened..


	10. Chapter 10

Camilla and Marcus had finished they're round of love making Marcus took hold of her hand and squeezed it gently "no regrets?" He asked and she simply shook her head "no regrets," she said smiling and he leant in and kissed her softy on the nose, she snuggled her way into his arms and he wrapped them around her "I'm so lucky to have you " he said smiling, Camilla elbowed him in the ribs.

When there was a knock at the door, she froze "are you expecting anyone?" She asked and Marcus shook his head. "No, no" Marcus told her. "Camilla Amelia Kent I know your in there, come out right now" Toms voice echoed through the house "shit, it's your dad" Marcus said getting up and throwing on his boxer shorts.

"I don't want to see him " Camilla called after Marcus as he bolted down the stairs and into the hall way "Camilla if you don't answer this door right this moment -"Tom said but Marcus opened the door . "She doesn't want to see you " Marcus said looking at Tom. "Well sorry Marcus this has nothing to do with you ..-" Tom said and Marcus nodded "the hell it has and she doesn't want to see you, I know you hit her " Marcus said.

"Camilla!" Tom shouted again "she doesn't want to see you " Marcus repeated "well she needs to because I'm not leaving until she does this is important, but by the looks of things it looks like you've both crossed that line away " Tom said noticing that Marcus was in just his boxers  
>"We're both adults, both legal " he said and Tom shook his head "you've both done something stupid" Tom said and just as Camilla appeared fully clothed<p>

"Dad." She said and Tom looked up "pack your bag you're coming home with me " Tom stated and Camilla shook her head "no I'm not." She said and Tom nodded "the hell you are you're coming home " he stated and Marcus stepped in front of Camilla. "She's not going anywhere, with you " he stated "Camilla!" Tom said angrily. "No dad, I'm staying put" she said simply

Tom rolled his eyes "me and your mum need to talk to you" Tom stated simply "I will be in the car, you have fifteen minutes" Tom added before he walked away and out of the block of flats.

Marcus and Camilla looked at each other in disbelief. "There's no way I'm going home with him" Camilla stated. "Babe maybe it is important you'll never know unless you find out" Marcus stated "but I wanna stay here with you" Camilla said looking at him "I know you do babe " Marcus smiled "you can always come back after you see what your dad wants" Marcus said an Camilla sighed.

"Fine" she said and Marcus kissed her forehead "go on your dad's waiting" he added and Camilla sighed, before she dressed and got her bag before she kissed Marcus on the cheek and left his flat, leaving the block of flats and into toms car

As soon as she shut the door Tom looked at her "me and you are going to have a serous talk when we get home" Tom said simply "and your grounded " he added

"I'm seventeen!" Camilla exclaimed. "I don't care if your seventeen young lady you are grounded and I'm going to take your phone off you, you need to sort that language of yours out as well lady" Tom said

"No I won't do what you say I'm old enough to think for myself" Camilla stated simply, "what you going to do if I don't follow your orders and rules slap me again?" Camilla shouted. She knew it was uncalled for, but everyone says things they don't mean in anger, right?


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm back at work this week so updates might not be as regular as they have been over the last few days so I'll try to update when I can! But here's a nice chapter for you. Hope you enjoy and thanks for reviewing! Always makes my day :)) x**

* * *

><p>The drive back home was in complete silence. Tom hadn't said a word to Camilla after she had said what she said, she didn't mean it though it was just something that came out in the heat of the moment, anger wise. Tom knew that deep down that his daughter hadn't meant it but it still hurt to hear her say that. He sighed to himself before they pulled into the drive way and he cut the ignition. "Camilla, phone" Tom said handing out his hand to take her mobile but she simply refused to hand it over "I'm not giving you my phone" she stated and Tom sighed "you will, I will make sure you give it your mother now are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?" Tom asked and Camilla looked up at her father "what do you mean the hard way?" she asked and Tom sighed. "When we go in there we're going to have a chat and there is something you need to know. But mind you, you and Marcus have already crossed that dangerous line, for the love of god tell me you used a condom" Tom said looking at his daughter<p>

"That's not something I'm willing to share with my father. And before you kick off dad I wanted it. I was ready" Camilla said looking at her dad. "Camilla this is important did you and Marcus use protection?" Tom said and Camilla took a moment before she sighed and shook her head "no we didn't, why you so bothered I'm on the pill" Camilla said and Tom looked at his daughter "You stupid girl. You've no idea what you've done!" Tom said but it came out more like a shout and it caught Sam's attention as she popped her head around the front door and saw Tom and Camilla on the verge of tears. She sighed before she walked down to the car and was about to open the door but Camilla beat her to it. "He's being so bloody ridiculous!" she said before she walked away and into the house Sam looked at Tom and sighed

"Well done Tom, now we're never going to be able to tell her that Marcus maybe her brother seriously couldn't you talk to her without causing an argument?" Sam said looking at her husband "Sam they slept together! Without Protection!" he added and Sam looked at him. "Well at least it's a good thing she's on the pill" she said and Tom shook his head "You do realise the dangers of what could happen. I need to find out whether he's my son, this whole thing is destroying my relationship with my daughter and I hate it" Tom admitted. Sam looked at him. She was surprised to see Tom near tears. Before Sam smiled and Tom was confused "why are you smiling?" he asked confused. "Because unlike you Tom I thought ahead. When I disposed of the napkins after Friday I kept the one Marcus used and we all know DNA can be tested by a saliva sample. I kept yours as well and had them rushed to the lab" Sam said smiling Tom looked up at his wife unable to believe what he had heard.

"And you didn't think to tell me?" he asked and Sam shook her head "I didn't think things with you and Camilla would get so bad." She admitted and Tom sighed "do you know when we'll get the results?" Tom asked. "Any moment now" Sam told him and Tom noticed a postman carrying a very important looking envelope

Tom eagerly signed for it and he and Sam headed into the house Tom closed the front door behind him and they walked into the lounge Sam sat down beside him. "Ready to open it?" Sam asked and Tom nodded "let's get this over and done with. You open it seeing as you thought ahead, so you have the honours." Tom said and Sam nodded she picked up the envelope

Tom held his breath as Sam opened the envelope and she pulled out the all important piece of paper that could ether change Tom's life for the better or the worst. "After testing the samples provided by a Mr Thomas Kent and a Mr Marcus Benson. We find that 99.9% sure Mr Thomas Kent is not the biological father of Mr Marcus Benson.." Sam read out and Tom let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness for that, now I need to save my relationship with my daughter" Tom said getting to his feet. Sam nodded. She was glad that Tom wasn't the father. Not that Marcus wasn't a good lad. But because he looked nothing like Tom anyway. And to be fair. Marcus looked more like Michael so she guessed Michael was the dad. "I take it Michael's Marcus's father. I mean they do look alike." Sam admitted and Tom sighed "I never noticed that I was too busy realising that the dates of Marcus's age added up to me and his mother being together." Tom confessed.

"Now we know the truth. You need to go and salivate your relationship with your daughter now you know he's not your son. You can be more supportive of our daughter's relationship" Sam said and Tom nodded "I will try" he said before he got and headed up the stairs to save his damaged relationship with his daughter.


	12. Chapter 12

Tom made his way up the stairs he took a deep breath in before he knocked on the door "Go away" Camilla called through the door. "Camilla... look I need to apologise I've been acting bang out of order and you didn't deserve that and I've been a mean old father to you of late and its time I put that right, then if you're happy with Marcus then I'm happy for you but you will always be my little girl no matter how old you get even when you start training you'll always be my little girl and its hard to see you grow up like this I know you have to because you cant be little forever. I just think my behaviour has been out of line and I'm sorry, let me make it up to you please darling?" Tom said

And he sighed, waiting for what seemed like a life time when the bedroom door opened and Camilla flung her arms around her father, burying her head into his chest. Tom wrapped his arms around his daughter. And he kissed her forehead. "I love you, you know that right?" Tom said and he felt Camilla nod into his chest. "Dad I love you too," she said before she pulled away and Tom smiled at his daughter

Camilla pulled away and looked at her father "Did you mean it? You're happy for me and Marcus?" she asked and Tom nodded "as long as he makes you happy then I'm happy" he said and she smiled. "He makes me happy." She said and Tom nodded "What did you and mum need to talk to me about?" Camilla asked and Tom shook his head "it turns out it wasn't that important after all" he added and Camilla sighed "fine, whatever." She said and Tom and Camilla headed down the stairs and into the lounge.

Sam rewalked into the lounge a few minutes after them. "I can't hear any arguing so I take it you've both made up have you?" Sam asked and Tom and Camilla nodded "we've patched things up" Tom said and Sam smiled. "Thank bloody god. I was going to bang your heads together" she said causing them both to laugh. "I'm glad you've made up because this came for you this morning and I was waiting to give it you" Sam said handing Camilla an envelope which had her name and address on it.

Camilla took it from her mum and scanned it, then she realise it was an letter for the university that she had applied for. "Is this what I think it is?" Camilla asked looking at her parents. "It could be but you've got to open it first" Sam told her and Camilla nodded. She opened it before she pulled out the paper inside and began to read, while trying to contain her screams and excitement.

_"Dear Miss Kent. _

_We are pleased to inform you that your application to join us here at the University of Manchester has been accepted, you will find an enclosed date for your formal welcome interview and we will see you later this year when term starts. We shall look forward to having you join us. _

_Best Regards_

_Mr D Robinson_

_University Head Principal"_

Camilla read out and she looked at her parents beaming. "Oh my god, I got accepted. I'm going to uni!" she said and both Sam and Tom hugged they're daughter. After they hugged her "I think we should celebrate, our grown up daughter has been accepted to Uni." Tom said and Sam and Camilla nodded. "Dad?" Camilla asked and Tom nodded "yes sweetie?" he asked. "Am I still grounded?" she asked and Tom sighed before he shook his head. "I only said that because I was angry" he said and Camilla nodded. "But darling this is important. Next time you and Marcus y'know, use a condom" Tom said and Camilla sighed at her father "Okay dad you've made your point" she said and Tom nodded "Good." He stated. And Camilla nodded.

* * *

><p>A few days later and it seemed that everything was back to normal in the Kent house hold and the family seemed closer then ever before. Camilla had gone out one evening and it left Tom and Sam alone in the house, they got some alone time which they never really got with a teenage daughter.<p>

"I can't believe we've had some of the most amazing fifteen years together. " Tom said while they sat around the table with candles lit and a bottle of wine with food. And Sam nodded "the best fifteen years I could have asked for. And I know there's more to come in the next few years…" Sam said smiling and Tom smiled. "Do you ever wish we had more kids though? I mean Camille's great and everything but wouldn't you have liked more?" Tom asked and Sam shook her head "giving birth to Camille has put me off having any more kids" Sam said.

Camilla had been quiet a difficult labour. Sam was in labour for four days and it was agony Sam had never felt a pain like it but of course it had been all worth it when Camilla finally made an appearance and she melted her mothers heart from the moment she arrived. Then she and Tom had difficultly naming her that she was known as "baby Kent" for the first four weeks of her life. This was something Sam and Tom hadn't told her.

"Remember the old days the casual fling?" Tom said remembering the good days where he and Sam didn't work all hours as consultants, "yeah but I much prefer us now. Not then" Sam said and Tom nodded in agreement. "And it took one other doctor asking you out to make me buck my ideas up." Tom said smiling, "and I'm so glad I did buck my ideas up" he added and Sam playfully slapped him. "You're just lucky that I loved you enough to give you another chance "she said and Tom smirked.

"Would one like dessert?" Tom asked when they were done eating and Sam nodded "that depends what it is." She said and Tom looked at her "Ben and Jerry's ice-cream of course" he said and Sam beamed. It had always been her favourite. Tom cleared the plates and fetched the ice cream. You see Tom and Sam didn't need to go out to fancy restaurants to keep the spark alive, it was still going strong after fifteen years..


	13. Chapter 13

The Next Day

"Is there a problem here miss?" Sam asked as she walked over to the patient's relative who Sam had noticed had been having a go at one of Sam's nurses, which she wasn't really impressed with. "Yes I would like to make a complaint about one of your useless nurses" the relatives said.

"You're not allowed to speak to any member of the nhs staff like that if you don't sort it out I will have no choice but to have you removed from the premises, have I made myself clear?" Sam asked and the relative back down. "I'm sorry but who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Doctor Sam Kent, Consultant in emergency medicine and specialist in chest trauma now I can reassure you we are doing everything we can to help your son. But yelling and shouting at my nurses isn't going to do you any favours" Sam stated standing her ground, "and I am one of the most senior doctors in this hospital now I can tell you we are doing everything we can for Matthew he will soon be transferred upstairs and onto Darwin where they will take better care of him." Sam explained and the relative nodded. "Again I'm sorry for yelling at one of your nurses" she said and Sam shook her head "its fine. But don't let it happen again or I will have you removed" Sam stated before she walked away.

"Thank you Doctor Kent" the mortified nurse that had been the target of the relative's outburst. "Its fine, I'm just doing my job, I maybe a consultant but I still look out for other members of the team" Sam stated, just as her phone began to ring. "Sorry I need to take this" Sam said and she left rhesus and took the call. "Camille, what's wrong?" Sam asked, Camilla never really rang her mother or her father on they're work phones unless it was really important, "Mum is your shift nearly over? Its just I need to talk to you". Camilla's voice echoed into her ear. "Not for a couple of hours chick I'm afraid, can it wait?" Sam asked and she heard her daughter sigh.

"Not really but I suppose you've got a job to do, I'll talk to you when you get home" Camilla said and hung up leaving Sam very confused. "Sam? Is everything okay?" Tess looked at her and Sam shook her head "I'm not sure." Sam admitted and Tess looked at her "Camilla rang me and she sounded upset. Saying she needed to talk to me and I told her could it wait and she hung up and that's not like her" Sam explained her problem.

"Go and See what she wants Sam, its not like we're really busy here and if you're needed I'll have someone page you" Tess said to encourage her and Sam sighed before nodding. "Thanks Tess." Sam said smiling before she walked away and left the ED to find her daughter.

* * *

><p>About Forty minutes later Sam had tracked her daughter down. "Mum? I thought you were working" Camilla asked and Sam shook her head "darling you're more important so what is it?" Sam asked. "I've been thinking about breaking up with Marcus you know before I go to uni and I'm not sure we could make the whole long distance thing work" Camilla said telling her mother. And Sam sighed.<p>

"Marcus isn't attending uni?" Sam asked and Camilla shook her head "he's already completed his law degree when he was eighteen. And I'm worried because he's a bit of a player and always has girls after him, and sometimes I wonder why he's with me when he could be with someone who's a lot prettier and I don't know whether he's going to be faithful with me being so far away" Camilla's voice broke

"Oh darling, come here" Sam said opening her arms and hugged her daughter. "You're beautiful just the way you are, you always will be to me and your father" Sam said and Camilla shook her head "you're supposed to say that, you're my mum" she said and Sam was worried. Just as her pager went off. And Camilla broke away from her mum "I guess you've got to go back work. I'll be fine" she said and Sam shook her head "there's no way I'm leaving you, not like this. Work can wait" Sam stated and she turned off her pager.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry this chapter is a bit short...**

* * *

><p>"Okay Dixie what have we got?" Tom sprung into action. "David Seems, 14 years of age, involved in school roof collapse. Was playing basketball at the time of the collapse. Mental rod stuck in left side of chest area. Sats aren't great. He was KO'd when arrived on scene and has been on route. Possibly head and neck injuries, along with spinal injuries..." Dixie informed Tom.<p>

"Right thanks Dixie. Straight into rhesus please, Robyn I want U's and E's, LFT, CT. Head and Chest and pelvis x rays, Fletch I want you to page Sam" Tom ordered and Fletch and Robyn nodded before doing what they were told "Okay David. You're in Holby City ED. We're going to take good care of you mate okay" Tom told the lad even know he knew that he was unconscious. Tom hadn't seen Sam since early morning and he wasn't aware that his wife had left mid shift to see they're daughter.

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>Paged Sam, its just going out I think she's turned her pager off" Fletch said after paging Sam. "Where the hell is she, this lad need a chest trauma specialist this minute or he's going to die. Get hold of her now" Tom shouted and Fletch nodded and got straight to it. Meanwhile across town Sam and Camilla were in a conversation when her phone began to ring and she quickly answered it. "Hello?" Sam asked and she heard Fletch's voice the other end

"Sam where are you, you're needed. There's been a chest trauma come in after a school roof collapse. there's no other trauma doctors available you need to get here quickly and FYI Tom's really mad so you better have a good excuse" Fletch told Sam and "Okay Fletch tell Tom I'll be there in a few minutes. And tell him not to do anything until I arrive." "Okay he's gone into cardiac arrest, lets star compressions" Sam could hear Tom shout in the background and she knew this was serious. How could she have turned her pager off? She knew turning it off would be a risk but her daughter needed her. And that was more important than her job.

It had gone very quiet on the phone and about twenty minutes later Sam found her voice "Fletch what's happening?" Sam asked and it was then she heard those dreaded words. "Okay I think we've done enough. I think we can do all we can if we all agree then I will call it" Sam could hear her husbands voice on loud speaker. "Okay, time of death 14:55pm..." Tom's voice called through the background and Sam swallowed hard. No she didn't hear that. Tom must be mistaken. Her leaving couldn't have cost a young lad his life surely?.

* * *

><p>"Sam, Tom wants to speak to you" Fletch said handing the phone to Tom. Tom turned off the loudspeaker to speak to his wife. "Sam where the hell are you? You not being available has just cost a young lad his life." Tom said in a heat of anger. "Camilla needed me" Sam stated simply.<p>

"And that's okay to leave mid shift Sam if it wasn't that important that it could and should have waited" Tom said annoyed and angry at his wife. "Tom how was I supposed to know that this was going to happen?" Sam exclaimed. "Well if you hadn't turned off your bloody pager then this wouldn't have happened. You can talk to the patients relatives." Tom said before he slammed the phone down and hung up. Leaving Sam flabbergast.


	15. Chapter 15

A few months later

They say its always in a mothers instinct when they know that something is wrong or has happened to one of they're daughters maybe its to do with the mother and daughter bond but deep inside, Sam knew that something was seriously wrong she wasn't sure whether it was the fact that she hadn't heard from her daughter for the last week or not but something was really worrying her. It wasn't like Camilla to turn off her phone and not have any contact with ether one of her parents because the Kent family really were a tight and close family. Camilla being the only child in the Kent family house hold. This meant she was close to both of her parents. More Sam then Tom when it came to the female things but in genuine Sam and Camilla was pretty close.

Sam had been nursing a cup of coffee for the last forty minutes she hadn't realised that she had allowed herself to be so lost in her thoughts. "Sam? Hello Sam? Earth calling Sam?" said a voice and he waved his hand in front of Sam's face and it slowly got her attention "what's up?" She snapped back into reality and she noticed Fletch in front of her. "Sam, is everything okay its just you've been nursing that cup of coffee for the last forty minutes and you look lost in thought, anything troubling you?" Fletch asked as he took a seat next to Sam and sat down beside her. And Sam sort of shook her head "Fletch I'm not sure." Sam admitted and Fletch looked at her "well whatever it is a problem is always better shared then it is hidden, so what's troubling you my dear old friend?" Fletch asked.

"Its just I'm really worried about Camille and I know that Tom will say that I'm over reacting and stuff but its not like her to turn off her phone." Sam explained and Fletch looked at his friend, with concern even know Sam was a very private person when it came to her emotions, he could see it in her eyes just how worried she actually was.

"Camilla went to university this month didn't she?" Fletch said remembering the party which Tom and Sam had thrown for they're daughter for when she was to leave for Uni and Sam nodded "yeah she did, I'm worried Fletch I don't think things are working out between her and Marcus to be honest. I know she was scared in case of the long term distance thing. But I'm sure it's more then that. Its I don't know like a mother instinct I know something's wrong I just…" Sam explained and she realised how emotional her voice sounded. "Sam I'm sure Camilla is fine but if it reassures you I know Evie goes the same uni. I'll have a word with her and ask her if she can tell Camilla to contact you" Fletch said and Sam nodded "thanks Fletch. You're a star" Sam told him and Fletch nodded "anything to help a mate, but really Sam I'm sure Camilla's fine" Fletch said and Sam sighed "I'll only know that when I speak to my daughter." Sam stated simply

* * *

><p>Later that day Sam's shift had finished and she was waiting for Tom to finish his before they would head home. And Tom soon changed from his scrubs and he met Sam in the locker room. "Tom, I'm really worried about Camille." Sam said and Tom sighed "Sam not this again, I'm sure our daughter is fine. She's probably enjoying uni life a little much and probably forgot to charge her phone and her battery's probably died" Tom said and Sam shook her head "no something's happened. I can feel it in my stomach. Something's wrong Tom." Sam said but Tom didn't seem to believe her. "I'm pretty sure she's fine. " Tom said again, "now are we going home or not?" he asked. And Sam sighed. "Fine I'm going to try Camille's Skype again and if I don't get an answer I'm going to ring the Uni" Sam said and Tom gave up. He knew better to fight with his wife.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

When I updated yesterday I realised I only uploaded half the chapter and not the full one. So here's the full half. Apologise for the mix up…

* * *

><p>Sam tapped her fingers while she waited for her laptop to wheeze awake so she could log into Skype, and it seemed liked forever before eventually it wheezed awake and Sam logged into Skype. Eventually it signed her in and she anxiously checked the online bit and she noticed her daughter's logo was green which meant she was online and Sam quickly opened a new chat.<p>

"Hey you," Sam typed into the message box and hit enter, she soon saw that it said her daughter was typing a message. "Hey mum I'm so sorry I haven't been in touch, phone died" was the message back.

"Well at least I know you're alright so video chat?" Sam replied and raised her eyebrows at her daughters reply

" Not if dads in the room, I don't want him to go mad, he will get the wrong end of the stick and you and I know what he's like " Camilla's reply was.

Sam removed herself from her laptop "Tom would you mind leaving it's just Camilla won't video chat with me while your in the room" Sam asked Tom. Tom looked at his wife "we've video chatted many times before " Tom said and Sam nodded "I know but it's probably something female to do, Tom I would let you speak to her if I could " Sam said and Tom sighed before he got up, and left the room.

"Dads gone, now video chat?" Sam asked and Camilla sighed before typing "okay then but you're not to get mad or over react" she replied, Sam was confused but nodded anyway.

It rang a few times before it answered and Sam had the shock of her life, she looked at her daughter, her daughter was barely recognisable, she was covered in bruises, black eyes, a bruised cheek a cut on her lip.

"Camilla what the hell happened to you?" Sam asked. "You promised you wouldn't get mad, please mum" Camilla said and Sam sighed.

HR spansize=1 width="100%" noshade color=darkgray align=center

"Just answer me one thing, did Marcus do this to you?" Sam asked. She kept her tone as low as possible so that Tom wouldn't hear because Sam knew how Tom would react if he had the slightest implant that Marcus had laid one finger on his daughter. "No mum of course not. Marcus wouldn't do that to me" Camilla said trying to sound as convincing as possible.

"Camille you know you can't lie to me. So did he do this?" Sam asked and once again Camilla shook her head "no mum, see I knew I shouldn't have gone on video chat because I knew you would react the same way as dad would" she said and Sam shook her head "darling I'm just trying to understand what happened to you, and I can't do that if you won't tell me. If he did this to you, you can tell me. Okay" Sam said looking at her daughter.

"I banged my head and I fell down some stairs. While in Campus. That's the truth. Honest" Camilla said and Sam took a moment to take in her side of the story. Sam wasn't sure whether it was her daughters tone, whether she believed the story itself. Or the fact that Camilla had been trying to convince herself of this made up accident.

"Camille. You know lying about it and lying about him isn't going to help. What hes done to you isn't right." Sam said, and it was then her daughter flew into a pitfull of rage. "how many more times Marcus didn't do this to me I tripped and fell" she said and Sam shook her head "Darling I'm a consultant, I've seen those bruises you have, and I can tell you now they don't come from tripping and falling down the stairs. They were done intentionally now if you don't tell me the truth. I'll have no choice not to involve the police. " Sam stated seriously. And braced herself for her daughters reply.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey Guys!**

**I have started a sequel to this fic, you can find it here **

** s/10154831/1/Bundle-Of-Laughs. its in the cross over section as it will feature Zosia and Guy from Holby, so Please check it out. I would much appreciate it. And thank you to everyone for reading, and reviewing and etc. **

**As also I always love reading your feedback and stuff. And its great to know and see that people actually do take my work seriously and my ideas are not a load of rubbish as I think they are. **

**Thanks again! **

**Xo **


End file.
